This invention relates generally to the field of spectroscopy, and, more particularly to a fiber Fourier spectrometer capable of providing spectroscopic measurements of wavelengths and intensities of electromagnetic radiation.
Spectroscopy is concerned with the production, measurement and interpretation of electromagnetic spectra arising from either emission or absorption of radiant energy by various substances. For example, stated more succinctly, the field of spectroscopy encompasses the analysis of the spectrum of light such as, for example, the chemical analysis of flames which may be emitted from rocket exhausts or the study of reflected light from painted surfaces in order to analyze the paint.
Emission spectra are produced when radiant energy from matter, excited by various forms of energy is passed through a slit and subsequently separated into its various components or wavelengths either by refraction in a transparent prism or by diffraction from a ruled grating or a crystalline solid. The production of absorption spectra involves use of similar devices except that the excitation source is replaced by a suitable radiant energy source some light from which is absorbed by a sample placed between it and the source. Spectroscopic measurements of wavelengths and intensities of electromagnetic radiation are made using instruments called spectroscopes, spectrographs, spectrometers, or spectrophotometers.
Interpretation of spectra provides information concerning atomic and molecular energy levels, electronic configurations of atoms and ions, molecular geometries, and chemical bonds. Empirical correlations of spectral characteristics with chemical and physical properties of matter provide a basis for qualitative and quantitative chemical analysis. The form of spectroscopy which has been found very useful in a number of situations is known as Fourier spectroscopy. The Fourier spectrometers in use today, which are utilized to provide spectroscopic measurements and information, have certain drawbacks which render them less useful than they might be.
For example, a typical spectrometer such as the Michelson Fourier spectrometer generally encompasses a plurality of moving parts, large size, cannot be linked together in a series or array, and cannot be coupled to optical fibers. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a spectrometer which overcomes the above problems encountered with current spectrometers and therefore greatly improve the field of spectroscopy.